With improvement in people's living standards, more physical exercises have entered people's life. As a physical exercise mode, basketball is deeply popular among different crowds, and therefore the demand on a basketball arcade is increased gradually. However, at present, since available basketball arcades are scarce and the price of some charging basketball courts is too high, basketball fans cannot shoulder the heavy economic burden, thereby reducing the opportunity for the basketball fans to play basketball, and restricting an integral level of the basketball fans.
CN201620757753.1 provides a portable basketball arcade, which can be detached and mounted and is small in occupied space after detachment and is convenient to move. A base is provided with a storage box, a greater humanized effect is realized, and it is convenient to store the personal belongings of players. But such portable basketball arcade is still heavy and needs to be detached or mounted by tools.